


Warm Stone

by SeriousMelAM



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, M/M, Marauders, dogdaysofsummer 2006
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-02
Updated: 2006-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriousMelAM/pseuds/SeriousMelAM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hot summer day has ended and Remus is feeling pensive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day one of dogdaysofsummer 2006. The prompt was "warm stone."

800 words for day one of [](http://dogdaysofsummer.livejournal.com/profile)[**dogdaysofsummer**](http://dogdaysofsummer.livejournal.com/)

 **Summary:** A hot summer day has ended and Remus is feeling pensive.  
 **Rating:** G

Four boys were sprawled across the stone steps that lead off the back of the Pettigrew’s small country cottage. Remus on the top step, James and Sirius squeezed next to one another on the bottom step and Peter in the sparse grass beside them, a fine layer of dust coating his swimming trunks.

They were content to be sitting quietly in the cooling air of summer twilight. The stone felt good under Remus’ toes as it still retained the warmth from the afternoon sun He was staring vaguely off over the heads of his friends into the field that backed the cottage. Unconsciously his hand drifted to his lips as he recalled the events of the day.

~*~

One would say they had been laughing like mad men if they weren’t fourteen year old boys. But Sirius and James were teenage boys and so the cackling laughter that bubbled from them as they rolled across the sloped and weedy field which edged the nameless creek would more appropriately be called boyish mirth.

Just behind them Remus was bounding over rabbit holes and the larger stones, keeping up easily. A little further behind him Peter was jogging along stumbling every so often in the dens that Remus so easily avoided.

When they reached the edge of the steep creek bank Sirius and James rolled to a gentle halt and got to their feet grinning wildly. Dirt clung to the sweat on their faces and burs stuck every which way from their hair. Remus soon joined them, and a minute latter Peter did too grasping at a stitch in his side.

“Why do you always have to do that?” Peter gasped collapsing in the shade of a tree that hung out over the creek.

“It’s as much of a mystery us as it is to you Wormtail,” James said, more than a hint of laughter still in his voice. Behind him Sirius was already wading into the creek, and Remus was standing up to his knees in the cool shimmering water.

Wanting to catch is breath a bit before going in James flopped down in the dirt beside Peter.

“I don’t really like that you do,” Peter muttered as he checked a long scrape on his leg which he had acquired when his foot had gone into a rabbit hole.

“Is this about getting left behind? Wormtail, mate you know we don’t mean anything by it. We always wait for you before the fun begins.” He glanced up noticing that Remus and Sirius were nowhere to be seen.

Sirius had wadded out to the middle, the shallow water reaching his navel, and then he had thrown himself backward so that he was floating on his back. The current had carried him slowly down stream and around a gentle bend the far side of which was obscured by trees. Remus envisioning his friend falling asleep like that and floating several kilometers down stream took the initiative and followed him.

Upon feeling they had gone too far down stream he waded in deeper and alerted Sirius to this fact, pointing out that it would he much harder going upstream. They made their way to the bank and settled down in the sun, their legs still in the water despite pruned toes.

“So why do you and Prongs always end up wrestling in order to get places, instead of walking like normal human beings?” Remus asked as he striped the leaves off of a twig from a nearby bush.

“Why? Are you jealous Moony?”

“I wasn't saying that I was,” Remus answered looking down at the now bare twig in his hands.

There was a moment of silence and then Sirius said, “You don’t have to be…”

The water felt icy against his legs, when before it had been cool and pleasant.

Sirius leaned forward, and the next thing Remus knew Sirius’ lips were pressed firmly against his own. The scent of creek water with the underlying smell of dog, linen and soap that was distinctly Sirius’ filled his nostrils. Remus had just adjusted to the strange feeling of being kissed by one of his best mates and began entertaining the idea of kissing back when there was a splash as James and Peter drew near.

~*~

The sky was being to go dark and Peter’s mother had yet to light the lantern on the porch. Sirius had his toes buried in the dust in the grassless patch nearest to the stairs. He glanced back at Remus and managed to catch him with his fingers at his lips. Sirius smiled and touched his own finger to his lips.


End file.
